


for me to move on, i need you to be strong... strong

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Nishiura Beach [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: the past tense - infinite bisous
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Series: Nishiura Beach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	for me to move on, i need you to be strong... strong

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> the past tense - infinite bisous __
> 
> __
> 
> _  
> _

Ren’s hair was plastered against his head, damp to the touch—curls washed out by the waves. The water from his wetsuit leaked onto Takaya’s shirt. His lips tasted salty, he smelled salty, but it was a normal Ren smell. Ren always smelled like the ocean; it was comforting.

Takaya held the smaller male against his chest, let the cool water seep into his shirt—he ran a hand up the back of Ren’s neck. His fingers getting tangled at the base of Ren’s nape. Ren took that as an invitation to press even closer, arms curling around Takaya’s neck.


End file.
